


High School AU (these are overdone)

by CastielPizzaMan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielPizzaMan/pseuds/CastielPizzaMan
Summary: Gerard Way/Reader high school au. That’s it really.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Reader
Kudos: 18





	High School AU (these are overdone)

It was almost last period and for that you were glad. You hated this school, mostly because of the other people who thought that because they were prettier than you they could rule over you. You may get bullied, but it never phases you and you weren't scared of the other girls in your grade who hated you just because you were different than them and liked something other than plastic surgery.

"Fucking slut." Said a voice behind you while you were taking some books out of your locker. It was one of your usual bullies, Jessica, who looked like she should be in the move Mean Girls. 

"Real original. Love the slut shaming. 2 out of 5 stars." You replied, closing your locker.

"What did you just say to me?" She shrieked. You laughed, this particular bully was almost always shocked when you insulted her back, as though she thought you would actually be scared of a teenage girl.

"Slut shaming someone isn't very original. Plus, it's a lot less funny when the person you're directing it to is a flaming virgin. Where's the variety, Jess?" You asked her, causing her to resort to violence. Her hand met your cheek in a fiery way, causing it to burn slightly after the contact. "Resorting to violence won't resolve your case, it just shows that you're just-"

Before you could finish your sentence, a hand was pulling you away from the bully and into an empty classroom.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Asked the stranger. Turning around, you recognised him but didn't know him by name. He had fiery red hair and, honestly, a very pretty face. He was in a few of your classes, and you had seen him being called names by other students a lot too.

"Oh come on, bullies like her wouldn't want to break a nail trying to kill someone. The worst she can do is mildly offend someone. What's it to you, anyway?" You asked, crossing your arms. 

"She's the worst bully in our grade, I was saving you from humiliation."

"First, she can't even come up with a good insult. And second, don't assume I'm easily humiliated. Don't try and be my 'Prince Charming' because I can stand up for myself and I was doing so." You told him, a sweet smile on your face. 

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind for next time. I'm sorry, I guess I just don't like to watch people get bullied." He said sheepishly, possibly regretting his actions. "I'm Gerard, by the way."

"You call that bullying? It's okay dude, I'm Y/N." You laughed slightly, finding his attempt at a good deed endearing. 

"How are you able to ignore everything these people say to you?" He asks, almost bewildered. 

"I'm severely depressed, it's the voices in my head I should be worried about." You said, as though it was the most normal thing in the world. 

The face he made next was something you'd remember and tease him about for years, his eyes widened and he looked scared. His body shifted closer to the door and looked as though he may have regretted 'saving' you.

"Dude, I was kidding. Well, maybe not about the depression. But those girls don't know me and I know I'm not a slut so who cares what they call me to get through their miserable lives?" 

"Maybe you could teach me something about ignoring bullies, or at least protect me in the halls." He shrugged, a grin appearing on his face.

"So, you want me to be your personal savior?" You asked him, leaning against the wall. "I think I can do that. And I will perform my first duty right now since we both have art together."

So, the two of you walked together to the art classroom, ignoring anything people shouted at you. That was the day you had met Gerard, as well as the day you made a best friend for life. Over the next several weeks, you learned more about him and he learned about you and your life. He was someone you could depend on, someone you trusted with your life. 


End file.
